Discovering the Truth
by kassylovesu
Summary: When Ally needs to find her past, she sets out to find it on her own. One problem is, a blonde bombshell decided to join the ride. Now being helped by two extra characters in her story, will she be able to complete her quest, or she she fail and let her world fall apart?
1. The Realization

**Hi, so this is my first story and I'm really exited. Now I just wanna tell you that this is only half of chapter 1. The reason is because, I had written the full chapter 1 on my iPad, and since I couldn't take my iPad to school I decided to write in my story journal. I was going to a party in another city with my cousins and I took my iPad to finish copying the story there. Well, fate really hates me because I forgot my iPad there so I only got like 3/4 of the chapter written and we're not going back until Thanksgiving. Plus they live like 8 hours away so, bad luck for me. Anyways, enough of my rambling, here is ****_half _**** of chapter 1.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I lay still, staring up at the uneven ceiling, where further down, the used to be white wall, starts to crack. I know this time I have finally cracked, just like the wall. I know that if I keep on going I'll break down to no exsistance. How ironic that the wall and myself are compatible. Maybe one more day, I tell myself. Ha, if only that were true. I tell myself that everyday, that I'll give him another chance, but each chance later, I find myself in the same old mattress, feeling nothing but regret. I won't take it anymore my brother has had too many chances. You would have thought a twenty-two year old would have been kinder to his seventeen year old sister.<p>

It still beats living in the foster home with twenty four other girls, who think the way their parents died was the worst way to go. I thought I had heard it all from Alyssa Smith saying her parents died in a car crash , to Regina Thompson saying her parents died trying to protect her from a house fire. If only they knew, i was the worst of them all. My parents weren't dead, though that's the thing. I heard countless times about how well they were doing for themselves. How they now had three houses and two summer boats. How I had been easily replaced by a girl who's the textbook definition of gorgeous.

I met her was an accident, i wasn't even supposed to be there but due to the weather, I had to go a day early. I was at the mall, which I only go to once a year , to buy new shoes and the crazy mob of Austin Moon fans came out of nowhere. It was like i was a chipmunk in the way of a stampede of bulls. If it weren't for, my one and only friend, Trish, I would have size five and below, high heel footprints, all over my face. I mean, I've seen this girl on the newspaper and such but i didn't really remember her name. I think it was Cassy or Cassidy?, thats it! Cassidy Dawson. I felt sick to my stomach, the same girl who replaced Adam and I was right in front of my face. She had in her own words,"tripped on a bitch, who was trying to steal her man." I, being the bigger person, turned my heels and walked away. Trish, being the best friend she is, smacked some sense into Cassidy a couple of times. If it weren't for mall security, Cassidy would have been in the newspaper again, under the Obituary article.

Luckily for us, she didn't press any charges, because she claimed,"It could have happend to anybody," and that," not everyone is as carefully balanced as me," and no one could forget," some people in this world are more clumsy than the rest."

And then came the news that she was transferring to my school. When I heard from my brother, I had a total meltdown, but of course back then, he actually game a damn about me, so he comforted me. Never in my life did I think, I would meet her again. When she showed up at my school, I practically ran past her in the hallways. Trish said she would stay with me, but I flatly refused. I didn't want to spend my last year of high school in fear of "Miss America".

She found out about me, and from that day forward, she vowed to make my life a living hell. Now let me tell you, she has done a great job since then, always calling me names and "accidentally" poured her strawberry banana smoothie all over my head in front of the whole school. The only other person who helped me besides Trish, was red headed boy named Dez. Even though Dez was the kindest guy I had ever met, Trish always seemed to be mentally hurling daggers at Dez's head. After that Cassidy seemed to have get even more physical with me. As if embarrassing me in front of the whole school wasn't enough, she started to push me against the white and yellow lockers every chance she got. Then she started to trip me with her perfectly manicured, probably massaged, stelleto wearing, feet. It did a number on me, I would go hide my self in the nearby janitors closet until the bell rang signaling that, all the stragglers in the hallway were late, including me.

My brother was never abusive at me. Well, was. I don't know what happened. He left one night to a bar, mumbling something about losing his job again, and came back at three o' clock in the morning, stumbling into the house, and smelling like five different types of vodka. He was never the same again. He always blamed me for his mistakes, telling me it would be easier if I wasn't even there to drag him down into a deep black abyss. I always told myself that it wasn't true, that if I wasn't here he would probably be dead. That was until he started to hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 1. Next is chapter 1.5 Also I just wanna say i choose Cassidy because she seemed more perfect than the rest of the girls Austin has dated. I would have chosen Brooke but she wasn't Blond so... I don't really have a problem with Cassidy. She's actually nice to Ally and in the show, Brooke is really the mean one. <strong>

**I hope you liked the first chapter of the story and Review what you think. Constructive advice is helpful. Thanks and bye!**

**~Kassie~**


	2. The Realization: Part 2

**This is chapter 1.5 and I'm currently working on Chapter 2. 49 views is amazing! I didn't even think I would get one but I guess I was wrong. Technically, chapter 1 is like 2,000 words. I hope you enjoy. **

**~Kassie~**

* * *

><p>At first I didn't feel anything, then he started to hit me really hard to where it left multiple marks across my face. Everyone questioned me. I always told them I fell down or I tripped on things in my room and I needed to clean it. Half of them didn't believe other half being teachers, questioned me constantly, as to where, one of them asked me if someone was abusing me. I looked her straight in the eye and told her no. If I would've said Adam, i would have had to return to the foster home faster than I could blink. Me and Adam both knew that. I felt defeated , worn out, and restless. I would often find myself going hungry, while Adam came home with bags of whatever fast food restaurant satisfied him.<p>

That was two years ago, and back then we had a really nice house, due to Adam being able to keep up with his job. Now we live off whatever he finds on the street.

The only reason I'm still sane is because of music. It's the only reason I'm still breathing and the only reason I put up with Adam. I love to write songs. Adam thinks they're a waste of space and that if I want to go any where in life, I needed to think like a pro and not waste my time, or anyone else's time with my terrible singing. I try to block him out of my head, but its like a worm digging its way into the dirt.

"ALLY!", I flinch at the sound of his voice and get up from the uncomfortable position on the bed. The door slams open and Adam walks in, with a beer in one hand, and ciggarate twelve pack in the other. Great he has started to smoke. I run as fast as I can around the room trying to pick up all my stuff, which isn't much, sling my ratty old backpack on my shoulder, and barge past Adam. "Where you goin?," he asks me.

I turn and look at him. He looks pissed, and I know any minute he come swinging his hand towards my face. I put on a brave face on and stand up straight. It's now or never.

"I'm leaving," his mad face turns confused when I say this, so I continue,"I'm tired of this Adam, I can't do it anymore. You constantly abusing me and telling me what a waste I am." I'm practically screaming know and if it weren't for the weak sound proof walls, the cops would have been here to check on all the commotion. I look around, this is hopefully the last time ill see this place. "Look I care about you, I do , but I can't stay here any longer, I'm being bullied at school and you don't even care. But you know what, the girl that's bullying me is Cassidy." He flinches at her name. "Why didn't you say anything before, I didn't even notice," he asks. He looks down, probably disappointed in himself. "I know if I try to say sorry you still won't stay will you," he says still looking down. I sigh," No Adam I won't, even though I forgive you, I still won't stay. I'm going to go look for mom and dad, ask them where were they, when we're here struggling." He finally looks up," Really, can I go with you." I sigh again, because he reminds me when we were little, when he asked if he could come to school with me. "No Adam you can't, I want to do this alone, I'll come back for you though, I promise." I turn around and head for the beat up door when Adams voice stops me once more," You promise." "Yes," I throw over my shoulder, if your still alive when I get back, I mumble under my breath.

I open the door expecting sunshine and a cool wind to past though me. I was wrong. It was dark with all the clouds covering the sun,and I could see thunder creeping its way through the cracks of the clouds. I push ahead past the cold wind and start walking to the nearest hotel.

Every day, when Adam came home in an drunk state and pass out onto the couch, I would search his pockets for any spare change I could find. After two years it starts to add up, especially if I was lucky enough to find ten dollars in one search. I now have a total of 186.34.

It starts to drizzle, not enough where it starts to blind me but enough where I need to look down instead to up. I want to walk as far as I can but I know I won't make it all the way to Hollywood, California walking. I have to find a bus route that will pick me up from here Miami, Florida to there. I read their address online, it's a miracle they let Cassidy move alone all the way over here. Of course she probably had one of her "Plastics" to move in with her.

I start walking downtown and now passing, what I call "Rich People Houses". I wish one day I will afford to live in one of these houses, not by my parents money, but by myself, doing the one thing I love, singing.

It's starting to rain even harder and I have to stop in front of someone's driveway in order to compose myself. I shield the rain from my view, just as a pair of headlights trap me like a deer.


	3. Meeting Him

**Hey, I'm so sorry that I haven't been on in a while and I know that having no time to post is not an excuse. This chapter is probably going to be the shortest and I apologize for that. Anyway, I just wanna tell you that I have a poll on my profile about the official names of Austin and Ally's children. Yep... Okay well I'll let you read the story. **

I scurried across the driveway and onto the sidewalk to avoid being crushed by what appeared to be a white Ford Mustang. As I ran I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk where the grass has been evident to grow. Crap, I'm making a fool of my self in front of very rich people. I picked myself up, just as the door of the white Mustang flew open.

I panicked. I mean would anybody else be embarrassed?

A boy, who seemed about my age (I couldn't really see with my hair blowing across my face), stepped out of the car. He appeared to be wearing a white muscle tee, a black leather jacket, and ripped skinny jeans, topped all with red high tops. He closed the door and said," Are you okay?, Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine", I said trying to pull myself up. He extended his hand and said" Here let me help you." I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up. By now the wind turned into rain and it was pouring more than ever. I cover my eyes and I hear him speak again. "Do you want to come inside?" He points to the glass encased door, surrounded by marble bricks. I shake my head no. "C'mon I won't hurt you, I promise." Nodding, I take his hand and let him drag me onto the porch and through the arch way. When we arrive to the door, he pulls out a gold chain with a key on the end. The key has a red A on the top. He inserted the key and opened the door swiftly.

With the lights off and the dark gray clouds covering the horizon, I couldn't see anything. He said," Wait here," and ran upstairs. He came back with a pair of clothes, that appeared to be female and two towels. He handed me the clothes and the towel and pointed to the bathroom. "Here, these are my sister's she won't mind. Just use that and when your done put your clothes into the hamper. Got it?" I nodded.

Still not being able to see much, I turn around and head for the bathroom and I hear him walk upstairs. Reaching the door, I open it and walk inside. The bathroom is huge! There is a brown vanity sink and a full tub shower. The brown walls are covered with white flowers and the mirror has two soft lamps on top.

I quickly undressed and hopped in the shower and rinsed off my body. I grabbed the shampoo in my backpack and squirted some onto my hand. When I finished, I got the towel he gave me and dried my body. The clothes he gave me fit just little big but I managed.

Stepping out the nice bathroom, I walked into the living room and turned on the nearest switch and checked it out. The room contained two small armchairs and one single full sofa all white. There was a brown coffee table with a small bouquet of white flower held in a glass vase. On the wall there was a flat screen television surrounded by black sound stereos. Also in the corner there was a fireplace that was just waiting to be lit.

The thump of someone running down the stairs was heard throughout the house. I looked up to see him come down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled.

"So like what you see?" He guestured around the living room.

"Yeah, it's nice."

He walks down the rest of the stairs and says," So, you're in my house, yet I don't even know your name." Now that he was in front of me I actually got a good look at him. He had blond hair, hazel brown eyes and fair tan skin. All in all he looked like a god.

He stuck his hand.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon." He smiled

"H-Hi," I stuttered, "I'm Ally."

* * *

><p><strong>So they meet! So I really want to post sometime this week and I'll try my best to if not then definitely next week. Okay well bye, have a good day.<strong>

**~Kassy~**


	4. The Real Reason

**Hello. I haven't been on here in a while, I apologize. I've been very busy, but I will get in the swing of things, thanks to a new computer! Yay!  
><strong>**I want to update this story once a week, but we'll see how that goes. If I do, It'll probably be every...Saturday...I hope.**

**This chapter is mostly told in flashbacks and you'll be learning more about Ally's past.**

** Okay thanks now you can read the story.**

* * *

><p>"So Ally," Austin said."What were you doing in the middle of my driveway while it's pouring cats and dogs?"<p>

"Well, it's a long story." I said.

He grabbed my hand in his, which caused me to blush furiously, and led me to the plush white sofa. "Go ahead, this rain won't let down anytime soon."

I sighed. "Okay, well where do I begin."

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting on the slide located next the school that I was currently attending. At nine years old I knew that something was wrong. My brother who often paced the room that we shared, would often mumble incoherent things in his sleep. I'd hear an occasional word like, "Mom" or "Why." As much as I wanted to ask him, I wouldn't. For a fourteen year old he seemed to have a lot on his plate. I didn't want to add to his problems.<br>_

_"Hey."_

_I glanced up and looked at the new arrival. It was a tall woman, who seemed very nervous about something, for the kept glancing around nervously. As she appeared, I was able to see her facial features. She had big green eyes and dirty blond hair. Her nose seemed very slim and you could tell she had spent way too much time on her makeup. She wore a navy blue sweater and black pants with stripes on them. She also had on a blazer that matched her pants. With one last glance,_ she_ quickly took a seat on the swing next to me. "Are you Ally Dawson?" She_ asked._ I spoke hesitantly, "Y-Yes."_

_"Look I'm going to get right to the point, I won't tell you my name but I have something very important to give you and you must not open it until your eighteenth birthday okay? It is very important."She instructed. "Okay" I replied. She glanced down and checked out my attire. I had on old ratty tennis shoes with a purple knee length dress. She sighed. "Make sure that you don't show your brother and do whatever in your power to keep it with you at all times." I nodded. She stood up and started to walk away. " By the way, I'll see you sooner or later." _

* * *

><p>I grabbed my backpack from behind me and pulled out the ratty, old, orange, envelope.<p>

"Can I see that?" Austin asked. I pulled away quickly at the sound of his voice. With his hand still in the air, he repeated his question, this time a bit softer. I gave him the envelope and he was quick to open it.

He pulled out a large packet, which looked like a test to me, and quickly skimmed the first page. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion as he flipped to the next page, turning it over in his hands as he did so.

The more he read on, the more his face changed to a serious demeanor that I found adorable._ Wait, what?_

Once he got to the end of the packet, a little note slipped out and fell like a snowflake in the winter.

I picked up the small piece of piece of paper and unfolded it. It read:

_Hi Ally,_

_By now, you've opened this and probably figured out everything. There isn't much I can do right now, and I'm sorry for giving this to you when you were young and didn't understand. I'm Kara. Your moms sister. Your mother...well, she had problems. She wasn't suited to be your mother and I apologize. I should have helped you. I know that. It just wasn't safe._ _I know you think that those people are your parents, wherever they are. They are not. They are apart of a secret service that your mother unfortunately got involved with. They were sent to terminate you but your father, God bless him, managed to get you out. Your father, he's a good man. A very intelligent man too. He was able to erase any trace of your existence. Whatever you do, don't try and find those imposters. They are heartless assassins. Try to find your father, he's the only person you can trust. _

_Now concerning your, "brother," he's not your real brother. You do in fact have a brother and a sister, but the three of you were separated for your safety. __Your brothers name is Tim Rains.__Your sisters name is Sam Rains. They left your mothers name while you inherited your fathers. I don't how old they will be when you read this, but to find them, its gonna be complicated. That I can promise you. Your father and I have worked very hard to make sure that you three are safe and undiscovered. To find your father, however, you have to find your siblings. I've included a packet that includes a list of people you need to contact in order to achieve your next step. When you find your siblings, you shall find it much easier to track your father. He'll be waiting. I promise. _

_Also, don't travel by plane if your going somewhere. Your identity will be compromised and you'll be discovered much easier. Its crucial your not found. _

_All of this is because you three are very important. More than you could ever imagine._

_-Love Kara_

By now, my hands were trembling, and tears were streaming down my cheeks. I could faintly hear Austin calling me. I turned to Austin. He looked at me, concern embedded deep in his eyes, written all across his face. All I could do was hand him the paper, I wasn't able to speak.

I have a brother and a sister? Who's my real mom? Who's my real dad? Where are they? What am I? What makes me so special that Kara had to go through all the trouble of hiding me? Hiding my siblings?

Wait. Who's Adam then? He wasn't mentioned in the note. But then how would he be valued in my life?

My head throbbed. I was hungry and tired.

"Ally?"

It was Austin.

I looked up. He was now standing and holding his hand out.

"I barley met you, but you seemed to need help. Now I'm glad I helped. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to learn this all alone. C'mon. How about we eat and read this," he held up the packet," tomorrow. You seem tired, and its getting late."

My mouth seemed water as mentioned food, which in turn, helped me speak. "Yeah, your right. I'm sorry. I barley met you and I'm throwing this on you."

"I don't mind helping. Now what kind of food do you prefer? Chinese or Mexican," he says smiling, walking into the large kitchen.

And for the first time in a long time, I smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I don't know how I liked this ending. It took me a while but, I'll live with it. <strong>

**Hi Maggie! *waves* **

**She can't see me but let's pretend she can. **

**Hoping to update on Saturday, depending on how my week goes.**

**(You know what I mean Twins)**

**There's a Mark/Jack reference in there, BTW. **

**Okay, Bye...So LAME, Kass.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I updated. Yay! Go me! I need all the congrats I can get.**  
><strong>I won't bore you, so here it goes.<strong>

**Wait! I almost forgot, listening to Zella Day while reading this is much cooler. **

* * *

><p>It was cold.<p>

It was so cold.

Why was it cold?

It shouldn't be cold.

It's dark too. So dark I can barley see.

I can see a dark silhouette at the foot of the bed.

And breathing. I can hear breathing. Is it mine? No, It isn't.

I try to move, but my arms and legs are bound to the posts adorning the small bed. The bed reminded me of the kind they show in movies. Where the person is kidnapped and taken to a remote location in the woods. I decide to speak.

"Hello?" Even now my voice is frail and weak. Hoarse, as if I have been screaming for hours. Sure feels that way.

"Don't speak." This voice is familiar, strong and demanding. Male, for obvious reasons.

I pulled at the restraints again. "Help, I need to get out!" Where had this burst of courage come from?

"I said. Don't. Speak," the man practically growled. He moved and turned a switch. Suddenly the room was basked in light. Bright light that made my eyes burn. Turning my head to the side, I tried (and failed) to free the ropes grasp.

"Now doctor, what shall we do with her?" When I look up, there's a man standing there. Dressed in all white, which included a pristine white lab coat. His salt-and-pepper hair was neatly trimmed and despite his hair, he had a young features. Strong jaw and high cheeks.

"Nothing yet. Just prep her. She needs to comply first." The 'Doctor' takes a glance at me and speaks again, "don't give her anesthetic. We need to see her reactions. And Adam, don't fall for it again."

My eyes widen. He was the familiar voice. Where am I though? What was this place? What are they going to do to me? So many unanswered questions.

"Yes, sir. Alright guys, you heard Dr. Harris. Move and prep her, and for extra measure, gag her. We don't need another complaint call." Adam turns and signals a team of five people behind me to do as he instructed. Three of them were dressed in full black suits, which were obviously made for combat, and the other two had the same lab coat as Dr. Harris except in a light gray. The three 'soldiers' immediately went for my restraints, untying and freeing me.

To say I didn't put up a struggle was an understatement. I thrashed and screamed, kicked and pulled. One flaw in my plan was that, since only three of the ties were undone, it left me with a useless leg. The guards alerted the other doctors and motioned towards the door, probably requesting backup. I couldn't hear though, I was still screaming.

Then all of a sudden, Austin was there. Plainly standing there and watching me. Not daring to move. Strange thing was, his once warm bright hazel eyes were now a deep soulless black. Bruises and scrapes layered all over his skin, his clothes tattered and ripped, his hair, pointing in all directions and then some.

"Austin!" I cried. "Help me!"

He smiled. But it wasn't his usual smile. This was more of a snickering devilish smile. The kind that made your skin crawl and your insides twist.

"I can't help you now. This is all your fault. You have to pay for what you've done."

"No! Please! Help me!"

A few people came rushing in the metal door, all carrying bright blue syringes. The only female in the group, presumably another doctor, rushed to my side and held my arm down while the injected the needle in my arm. I watched as the blue liquid disappeared onto my arm and heard the woman whisper an apology in my ear. I clawed at her coat but it was no use. Whatever she gave me, made me weak and disoriented. Made the room spin as I tried to sit up straight.

Slowly but surely, I was slipping away. Black dots clouded my vision and I could feel my eyes closing.

"No." I whispered faintly. It was so quiet, even I had trouble hearing myself speak. The woman caressed my cheek and smiled. Her face was the last thing I saw before the world around me faded away into nothingness.

* * *

><p>"ALLY!"<p>

"ALLY WAKE UP IT'S JUST A DREAM!"

It was Austin's voice.

I sprang up, looking around in a crazed panic. Clutching my chest, I felt Austin's hands holding my shoulders, trying to shake me awake.

I couldn't breathe. It was if I was punched in the stomach with a bowling ball and my lungs were stuffed with cotton.

Back in reality, the lamp in the room was on and Austin sat right next to me, concern all over his face.

"Ally, are you okay?"

I nodded and regained my breath. "I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you up." I choke out.

"Don't even worry about it. You just relax and take deep breaths." He twists, so that he's face the same way I am and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "In." He instructs, and I follow. "Out." I do what he says and he reaches over to the night stand where a glass of water is sitting on a coaster.

Handing me the glass, I whisper a thanks and chug it down before he can question me about the dream. Frankly, I didn't want to talk about the horrendous nightmare. If it was something I had to live though, I wouldn't be so joyous about it.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head. "I just want to go back to sleep." He accepts the fact that I won't speak anymore and nods. Standing up and taking the now empty glass he heads towards the door, ready to get on out.

"Wait."

Austin stops and turns around." Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me, just until I fall asleep. I know its a lot to ask, and you barley know me, I just-"

"No, it's okay. I get it. Don't worry, I'll stay." He takes a seat on the plush chair and grabs a blanket from the bed.

As I lay back, I think about the things I should do when I manage to wake up tomorrow. First, I would have to open up. It's the least I could do since he's offering a place to stay and such. Second, read thought the packet. Just to get an idea of what I'm facing. And three,

Find my father.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a huge filler chapter but all this ^^^^will be important. I promise. <strong>

**I'll update during the week since this was practically nothing...Oops. Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading, have a good day!**


End file.
